


if you don't love me now

by genericghouligan



Series: The Risky Fixins [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Band Fic, F/M, Gen, Post-Band, Post-Break Up, The Hotdaga (Buzzfeed Unsolved)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genericghouligan/pseuds/genericghouligan
Summary: Melba is doing just fine, but Gene wants the band back together.





	if you don't love me now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheHotdagaIsTrueArt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHotdagaIsTrueArt/gifts).



> I'm not drunk but I'm a little...... squiffy
> 
> Thanks to TheHotdagaIsTrueArt for inspiring me to write Hotdaga fic, read their fic, it is very good
> 
> Also title is from Fleetwood Mac because it is hip to use lyrics
> 
> ETA 11/22: Fixed error in canonical mustache chronology.

Melba stretches out on the raft with a little sigh. She's been working pretty much non-stop for a few weeks - for a few years, if she's honest with herself, but she has a policy of avoiding exactly that - and finally her schedule has cleared up and her bank account is more than full enough for her to take some time off. And yet.

She's bored.

She can admit that, even while she floats in a pool at a very exclusive resort, she would rather be doing something. Her fingers keep tapping the warm green plastic of the raft, laying out drumlines, familiar drumlines for songs she hasn't played in years.

For the past few years she's been unattached, drifting freely from diva to diva, playing for every asshole soloist who can't keep a musician on to save their life. If there's one thing - besides absolutely killing it on a set of steel drums - that Melba Dill is good at, it's dealing with egomaniacs.

A shadow blocks her sunlight.

She opens her eyes behind her oversized sunglasses and tries to convince herself she's seeing a heat mirage, obscured by the sun, so that it almost looks like -

"Hiya, Melba! It's me, Gene!" Her over-enthusiastic ex bandmate says. And, "And Steven is here too!"

She closes her eyes. "You're blocking my sunlight."

"Melba -" Steven starts.

"The band broke up, and you broke my heart, and now you're here on my vacation, and you shaved your mustache? No thanks."

"It's my sister Gebra's wedding," Gene says. "She wants the Risky Fixins to play, so we're getting the band back together."

Melba and her siblings were never close, but Gene has always talked nonstop about Gebra. It's stupidly heartwarming.

"I didn't know she was getting married."

She hasn't been paying attention to either of her old bandmates since the band broke up, let alone Gene's sister.

Gene launches into an enthusiastic story about how Gebra met her fiancee, and his hands are waving excitedly, making his glasses slip down his nose. He still hasn't learnt that colors besides red exist, and can be incorporated into his wardrobe. He looks exactly the same as he had when she'd thrown everything she owned into a backpack and the gaps in her drum kit and climbed onto a bus to LA. She hadn't looked back because she didn't want to know if Steven had. She thought at the time he might have. He might have gotten off the train to New York to come stop her in the terminal like in those stupid movies Gene loved so much. But that was wishful thinking.

Behind his eyepatch and that stupid mustache, she can almost imagine Steven is expressing something like an emotion. But that's wishful thinking too.

"One show only," she says. She adjusts her hat as Gene thanks her. "You're still in my sun."

She hears the soft huff from Steven, and grits her teeth.

The sooner they're done with this stupid wedding, the better. Already she can feel old tethers tugging at the frayed ends of unfinished business, and she likes being unattached. She wants to get back to floating.

**Author's Note:**

> Work was hell and I saw something weird in the warehouse (I am still not a full Boogara but. I saw something and I cannot yet explain it.) and now! Hotdaga fic! 
> 
> Tumblr @ GenericGhouligan


End file.
